Squall's Nightmare Part One
by Minashi Taketaya
Summary: This is sort of a crossover....lets just say that since Rinoa has special powers...she wants to be sure Squall wont forget to get her a Valentine's Day gift...
1. Part One

The Squall Chronicles  
Story one  
SQUALL'S NIGHTMARE  
  
disclaimer: I do not own final fantasy 8 or anybody's nightmares who have ever been like this...^.^  
  
PART ONE  
  
It was a dark and stormy night. Squall Leonhart was tossing and turning in his bed. It was quite obvious that he was having some type of dream. Lets go into his mind and see what is going on.  
  
*Flash*  
  
Squall is standing in the middle of a small town. Confused, he looks around.  
"Strange," he said. "I could swear I have been here before..." He continues to ponder until his thoughts are interrupted by a slamming door. Startled he turns around and sees two girls and a guy come out of an Inn. He overhears the guy talking to the girls.  
"These people are lying!" the guy says. "This town was burned down five years ago by Sephiroth!"  
Squall's eyes widened as his brain slowly processed everything as if it were a computer.  
"Let's see..." Squall muttered. "Town burned, people lying, Sephir...Sephiroth?!?!?!?" he yelled. "Oh my..... that's cloud Aeris and Tifa!!!!!!" He ran over to them, beginning to become hyper for the first time in his life.  
"I can't believe it's really you!" Squall said as he came up to them.  
"Us?" Cloud asked, bewildered.  
"YEAH!" Squall yelled to them. I have a game and you three are on it!" Still in mode of being hyper, Squall reached out and touched Cloud's arm. "You're real!" he shouted, wide eyed.  
Cloud jerked his arm away from Squall's grasp. "I hope so," Cloud said, giving Squall a look.  
"I still cant believe this!" Squall said, still in unusual-for-our-typical-everyday-Squall-hyper-mode. "This is unreal! You guys are soooo my heroes! This is great! I....."  
While Squall was still ranting, Tifa went up to Cloud.  
"Friend of yours?" she asked.  
Cloud shook his head. "Nope, never seen him before, but he must have escaped from some pshycopath asylum,because he wo'nt shutup!!!!"  
Squall was still ranting. Tifa, Cloud, and Aeris decided to just walk away.......  
"Hey, where you going?" Squall asked, catching Cloud totally off guard.  
"We have got some...uh...business to attend to..." Cloud said uneasily.  
"Can I come?" Squall asked.  
"Um.............." Cloud began.  
"Please?" asked the way too hyper Squall.  
"Well......."  
Pretty please with Ice cream, sprinkles, and anything you want on top? Please Please Please Please Ple........"  
"OKAY!" Cloud said, obviously annoyed. "Just as long as you keep your mouth shut!!!!"  
"Okay," Squall agreed.  
About 30 minutes later, Cloud Tifa, and Aeris were in a battle with a few Dorky Face Balloon thingys that had funny breath. Tifa and Aeris were near the point of Pheonix Down and Cloud was getting weak. Too weak.  
"Cloud looked over at Squall. "Do Something!" he said, before spinning around because of funny breath.  
"...Okay..." Squall replied.  
Suddenly to everyone's surprise, even the enemy's, Squall burst into song.  
"Green acres is the place to be,  
Fine livin is the life for me!"  
Suddenly, a tall figure appeared on the stairs in the shadows.  
He stepped into the light revealing himself.  
Sephiroth.  
"What is this all about?" Sephiroth asked, his voice filled with rage. "Im downstairs trying to plan a freakin' reunion for crying out loud, and Im interrupted by...whoever this is..."  
Squall paused for a moment. "Hi, Sephiroth!" he said, then continued running around, but sang a different song.  
"Ladies leave your man at home..."  
Sephiroth cringed. "I hate that song!" he said. He disappeared off the stairs and reappeared by Squall. He reached out and gripped Squall's neck.  
"I got you babe..." Squall managed to choke out.  
"That's It!" Sephiroth said. He threw Squall against the wall and grabbed his sword. He let out a war cry and lunged for Squall's neck.  
The sword came closer...closer...closer...and then...  
  
Is this the end for our hero? Or is it our singing hero? Find out on Part 2 of Squall's Nightmare!  



	2. Squall's Nightmare Part Two

The Squall Chronicles  
Part two  
  
  
*flash *  
  
Squall found himself standing in a dark room. He gripped his neck to see if it was still there. "Whew..." he said, sighing in relief. "Close Call!"  
He looked around. "Where am I?" He asked.  
Suddenly a box with holes in the surface of it appeared out of thin air. "Hey," Squall said. This looks like that Whack-a-Mole game..." He pressed a small red corner in the surface of the box. Loud music and tiny lights came on. "Let's play Whack-a-Zell!" the game said in a very high pitched voice.  
"Whack-a-What?" Squall asked in confusion.  
"Whack-a-Zell!" the game repeated.  
Suddenly a Chibi Zell popped out of one of the holes. "That's right you arse," the little Chibi-Zell said. "You gotta whack me to win the game!"  
"...whatever..."  
"Aww...cmon Squally wally! Don't be shy!" the Chibi-Zell taunted.  
"You're gonna get it!" Squall said. He grabbed a squeaky mallet that had just appeared out of thin air and slammed it over the hole that the Chibi-Zell was just in.  
"Ha Ha!" Chibi-Zell Said while popping up in another hole. "Catch me if you can you arse!"  
"Zell, you're not Austrailian! Get over it!" Squall yelled as he brought the squeaky mallet over the Chibi-Zell again, in his attempt to turn him into smush. But once again, his reflexes failed him.  
"You're a slow arse aren't ya, old chap?" Chibi-Zell chided, his words and accent slightly seeming to turn English.  
"I'm not an arse, and you're not English Either!" Squall yelled with rage as he brought the mallet down again.  
"Get a grip!" Chibi-Zell said.  
"Get a life!" Squall said, bringing down the mallet again, but failing as always. Squall felt the anger build inside him.  
"You really are an arse, aren't ya?" Chibi-Zell said, giggling.  
"I am not an arse," Squall managed to say politely, despite the anger and rage inside him.  
"Arse..."Chibi-Zell said.  
"Shutup!" Squall said, managing to keep his voice down, and only a slight bit sharper than before.  
Arse arse arse arse arse arse arse arse! Chibi-Zell said and continued chanting.  
He closed his eyes and and chanted as if he were casting a spell on Squall literally trying to turn him into an arse.  
Squall gripped his head feeling a migraine coming on. He glanced over at Chibi-Zell... and saw and opportunity.  
Chibi-Zell had his eyes closed. Squall silently picked up the squeaky mallet, raised it over his head, then...  
SQUEEEEEEAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKK!  
Chibi-Zell was smush.  
"Game...Over..." Chibi-Zell said, before actually dying.  
  
What will happen to our game playa next? Find out on Part Three!  
  
  



End file.
